In an array of transducers that emit and/or receive signals, each transducer may be characterized by a number of parameters that affect overall measurements of signals passed among the transducers, and the processing of such signals. For instance, in an array of N transducers having positions denoted as xi (i=0, 1, . . . , N−1), each transducer may be assumed to have unknown but fixed emission and reception delays (denoted by ei and ri, respectively). These and other calibration parameters affect overall time delay measurement mi,j, or the time elapsed between when a probing signal sent to an emitter and when a signal is recorded at a receiver. In various applications of transducer arrays, the accuracy of acquired data and the processing of such data rely on accurate estimates through calibration parameters characterizing the transducers. However, in practice when calibrating transducer arrays using time delay measurements, only a noisy version of these time delay measurements mi,j (i.e., {circumflex over (m)}i,j) is obtainable or accessible. The origin of the noise is manifold, but includes electronic noise, non-ideal sensor characteristics and in-homogeneities in the propagation medium. The measurement {circumflex over (m)}i,j can also be considered as missing when, for example, the signal-to-noise ratio of the output signal is too weak to provide a relevant estimate, or if any transducers are faulty, thereby leading to a faulty time delay measurement. These and other complications typically inhibit accurate and robust calibration of the transducer array. Thus, there is a need in the transducer field to create an improved method for calibrating a transducer array using time delay measurements. This invention provides such an improved method for calibrating a transducer array.